


Like a Telescope

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 3: Cola or Stargazing.As they make their bedrolls into one big pile of blankets, Gen has to ask himself if Senku isn't afraid of catching a cold.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Like a Telescope

“We can’t keep the roof open all the time,” Gen grouses, but he doesn’t budge himself from their bedroll up in the observatory. Shared body heat will mean they don’t freeze to death, but that doesn’t stop him from complaining anyway. “Won’t we get sick like this?”

“Actually, humans sleep best when under thick blankets in a cold room, so we should be able to sleep better than ever like this,” Senku replies, and Gen uses a shiver as an excuse to scoot closer.

It’s funny. For all that Senku can make terribly ugly faces, he’s lovely like this, his eyes wide and bright and staring at the sky. He can’t use the telescope from here, but Gen catches him glancing at it. 

“You know, I should’ve pegged you for a Capricorn,” Gen says, instead of letting himself continue to stare at Senku with no excuse. He snickers as he watches his brows furrow.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh,” Gen says, words intentionally spaced out as he looks away. “Just that Capricorns are dry, touchy workaholics. The shoe fits.”

Senku’s expression is flat as he looks over, and Gen lets out helpless, genuine laughter. By the time he’s finished stifling it, Senku’s cheeks have gone pink. 

“No, no--really, though, it’s the good traits, too. They tend to be ambitious and realistic, going for their goals with no-nonsense approaches. They hoard information, and tend to be very proud of themselves for it. I think those are all admirable traits, and you have them all.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you called me touchy.”

Gen laughs again, and doesn’t bother trying to stop himself. He’s drowsy-eyed by the time he’s through, expression soft and affectionate. 

“Happy birthday, Senku-chan,” he murmurs, and closes his eyes. “I’m glad you like your present so much.”

Even as cold as it is, Gen can’t find himself to be too irritated about the open ceiling. The two of them are warm under the blankets, and the heat wafting up from the lower floor does still reach them, even if it’s only briefly. Maybe he could get used to sleeping like this.  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Venus by Sleeping at Last.
> 
> FINALLY!! I'm only four days late, haha. Gotta go quickly, gotta go quickly... The beginning of the year is so busy.


End file.
